Baby Boom
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique que la meilleure façon d'annoncer à un homme qu'il va être père, c'est de lui passer un coup de fil le jour de l'accouchement. N'est-ce pas, Kate ? CHAPITRE DEUX ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter _enfin_ un nouvel OS ;) Je vous prévient d'avance, c'est un peu OOC... quoique j'imagine bien Kate péter un câble dans de pareilles circonstances. Enfin bon, chacun sa vie.

Kate et Rick ont rompu depuis un peu plus de sept mois, et notre chère policière est sur le point de fonder une famille. Et si à peu près tout le monde est au courant, ça reste un à peu près... Et Mr. l'écrivain dans tout ça ?

Résumé : Il est de notoriété publique que la meilleure façon d'annoncer à un homme qu'il va être père, c'est de lui passer un coup de fil le jour de l'accouchement. N'est-ce pas, Kate ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

BABY BOOM

Kate soupira et froissa ses draps blancs. Elle avait trop chaud, elle était fatiguée, et, pour couronner le tout, elle s'ennuyait mortellement, depuis un paquet d'heures maintenant. Elle jeta un regard de biais à son portable posé sur la petite table à côté d'elle et pianota brièvement sur le matelas. Elle se redressa difficilement et se dévissa la tête pour voir si quelque chose de plus intéressant se passait dans le couloir. Beckett apostropha une infirmière qui passait à ce moment là, n'ayant cure qu'elle ait l'air passablement occupée.

- S'il vous plaît ? La dame en rose ?

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha d'elle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, répondit Kate avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : Est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Vous… plaisantez ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, il fait vraiment trop chaud, et je n'ai rien à faire.

L'infirmière toussota pour couvrir ces derniers mots.

- J'ouvre la fenêtre, et c'est tout bon. Vous n'avez personne à appeler ? Un proche à joindre ?

- Si, grommela Kate en détachant son regard déçu de la fenêtre entr'ouverte. Mais il ne répondra pas.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, non ? l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire que la policière diagnostiqua comme forcé.

Katherine la fusilla du regard dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, dépitée. Eh bien maintenant, en plus de s'ennuyer, elle avait la ferme impression que tout le personnel de l'établissement se fichait d'elle. Bon sang ce que cela l'agaçait.

Elle fixa le petit prospectus abandonné sur la table qui jouxtait son lit. _Maternité Mon-Trésor. _En-dessous, la photo d'un couple aux anges qui tenaient un minuscule bébé dans leurs bras. C'était ridicule. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient de la pub ? ''Venez chez nous ! Ici, vos bébés sont plus beaux.'' Comme si une personne saine d'esprit pouvait avoir envie de revenir ici. Ri-di-cule.

Kate serra les dents en donnant un coup de poing au matelas. Non, ce qui était ridicule, c'était qu'elle, le Lieutenant Katherine Beckett de la Police de New York, se retrouve cloîtrée là.

Se sentant plus seule que jamais, elle attrapa son portable.

- Lanie ?

- Kate, ça va ? Le bébé est là ?

- Penses-tu. Lanie, tu m'apportes un cadavre ?

- Kate ! s'exclama Lanie.

- Bon. Mais alors viens bidouiller le monitoring pour qu'il arrête de bipper à chaque fois que mon cœur s'exprime… supplia la jeune femme.

- Kate, répéta son amie.

- J'ai essayé toute seule, mais je suis trop loin et le machin s'est mis à sonner comme si j'étais entrain de mourir. Je suis sûre que toi, tu arriverais à tromper sa vigilance.

- Écoute ma chérie, sois patiente. Je passe te voir dans une petite heure.

- En plus, il y a le cœur du bébé qui fait écho. Un bip de temps en temps, ça va. Deux bips un nombre incalculable de fois par secondes, c'est abuser de la tolérance des gens.

- Kate…

_- Ma_ tolérance, par conséquent.

- Kate, tu exagère, je suis sûre que...

Beckett se redressa brusquement et l'interrompit.

- Lanie.

- Euh… La légiste semblait perdue. Oui ?

- Tu étais là, tout à l'heure.

- … Oui.

- Pourquoi tu as profité que je ferme les yeux une demie seconde pour partir ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et passa sous silence le fait que sa disparition ait mis autant de temps avant d'atteindre le cerveau de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que Kate avait deviné ce qui s'était passé.

- Il y a eu un meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a eu un meurtre ! Un meurtre, et je n'ai même pas été prévenue !

- Kate, tu es dans une position délicate pour résoudre un crime…

- Une position délicate, dans tous les sens du terme, grogna-t-elle. Il y avait du sang partout ?

La légiste soupira.

- L'ennui fait vraiment ressortir un côté assez glauque chez toi…

- C'est pas de ma faute si je m'ennuie. Bébé veut pas venir. J'y peux rien, mais j'avoue que ça commence à me gonfler sérieusement. Les premières quarante-cinq minutes, ça allait encore, mais faut pas trop pousser non plus… La victime a quel âge ?

- Profite de tes derniers instants de tranquillité, répliqua Lanie en ignorant cette dernière question. Et en parlant de bébé, tu pourrais utiliser tout ce temps perdu à… je ne sais pas, moi… mettre au courant _une certaine personne_…

Seul un grognement frustré lui répondit.

- Je te laisse, j'ai du travail, dit le docteur Parish.

- Lanie ! protesta la future mère.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la gamine capricieuse…

- En parlant de gamin…

- Allez, courage ma chérie. Je passe dans une petite heure. Occupe-toi comme tu peux.

Elle s'interrompit volontairement quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Appelle-_le_.

Beckett avait raccroché, enlevé et remis la batterie de son téléphone une bonne vingtaine de fois, trouvé un très vieux stylo qu'elle avait consciencieusement démonté avant de tenter un tir à l'extérieur via la fenêtre entrouverte, raté lamentablement son coup, fredonné tout un répertoire de chanson agaçantes, essayé une entrée psychologique avec son enfant, regardé le stylo qui avait échoué contre une plinthe dans un coin de la pièce, en avait déduis qu'elle n'était pas douée pour viser, puis s'était rendue compte que tout cela n'avait fait passé qu'une dizaine de minutes effroyablement longues, et elle cru qu'elle allait définitivement trépasser.

Elle n'avait _vraiment_ plus rien à faire. À part... À part l'appeler. Lui. Mais elle refoula soigneusement cette idée.

Une envie pressante commençait à faire son apparition, et elle se leva difficilement du lit, plutôt encombrée par son ventre rond. Changer de position la soulagea grandement, mais le monitoring se mit à hurler. Elle espéra qu'elle avait arraché de manière irréversible quelques fils, mais une infirmière fit éruption dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse se mette debout.

- Voyons… Allongez-vous…

- Besoin d'aller aux toilettes, répliqua Kate.

- Vous auriez dû appeler quelqu'un. Cela vous aurait évité de…

Elle s'interrompit pour contempler les fils.

- Je peux y aller ? s'enquit alors Beckett en lui servant son sourire le plus charmant.

- Bien sûr.

Lorsque la policière sortit de la salle d'eau, la jeune femme était toujours là. Elle l'aida à se ré-installer dans le lit médicalisé, et la re-brancha à la machine. ''Saloperie'' songea Kate, mais ces mots restèrent dans sa tête. Hors de question que son gosse, en plus d'être sérieusement en retard, naisse avec un vocabulaire vulgaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, la rassura l'infirmière, tout va bien se passer.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit-elle. Encore faudrait-il que quelque chose se passe.

- Soyez patiente.

Conseil judicieux. Mais Beckett n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente, et à ce moment précis, elle avait carrément épuisé ses plus profondes ressources.

Alors, dans un état second, en se disant que même s'il lui raccrochait au nez cela lui faisait une matière de réflexion pour la prochaine heure à venir, elle récupéra son cellulaire et composa timidement un numéro de téléphone qu'elle connaissait toujours par cœur, même si elle ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps.

- Une revenante, l'accueilla Richard Castle.

- Euh… J'allais dire ''Coucou, c'est Kate'', mais je suis plus sûre que…

- Personnellement, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Kate vacilla et ne sut plus quoi dire.

- Arrête de parler, murmura-t-elle

- Quoi ? Tu m'appelles mais tu ne veux pas que je te parle ?

- Tu me déstabilises avec tes mots, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, parce-que ce serait quand même difficile de te déstabiliser avec autre chose, étant donné qu'on se téléphone…

Beckett respira lentement. Au moins, cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils se parlaient (l'horloge lui apprit que cela ne faisait que douze secondes -_Comme c'est trompeur, le temps !_), et pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Ce ne serait peut être pas si terrible, en fin de compte. Kate fronça le nez. Bien sûr que si, ça ne pouvait qu'être horrible. Tout allait finir dans une mare de sang. Rick dû sentir son trouble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai un… une… un prob… une nouvelle.

Oui, une nouvelle. C'était à priori le mot adapté à la situation, bien que ''problème'' semblasse convenir aussi.

- Je t'écoute.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça.

- Euh… Kate hésita.

- Accouche ! la pressa-t-il.

- Justement, tu vas avoir un fils !

L'écrivain resta bouche bée. Kate aussi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de lui balancer la nouvelle comme ça ?

- Un… un fils ?

C'était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Au moins il n'y avait plus de secrets.

- Oui, enfin je généralisais. Ça peut aussi bien être une fille, ou un alien avec la chance que j'ai.

- Tu… Tu… Tu es enceinte ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Euh… Oui ? C'est mieux, quand on attend un bébé…

- Mais… tu… tu…

Bon, au moins elle avait l'extrême satisfaction de faire perdre ses mots à l'écrivain le plus réputé des Etats-Unis.

- … de combien de mois ?

Ce fut à elle d'avoir un petit blanc.

- Erm… Neuf mois, lâcha-t-elle.

L'écrivain toussa.

- Neuf… genre… Tu… Tu…Tu accouches quand ?

- Ben…

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-… Maintenant…

- _QUOI ?_

_- _Enfin, ''maintenant'' , tout est relatif, hein…

- Mais…

Richard reprenait doucement ses esprits.

- Tu ne devrais pas être entrain _d'hurler_ ?

- Disons que ça prend un peu plus longtemps que prévu… Mine de rien, ça fait quatorze heures que je suis là, siffla Kate.

- Tu m'appelais parce-que tu t'ennuyais ? répliqua Rick d'un ton acide.

- Disons que ça m'a influencée.

Le silence les rattrapa.

- J'ai dû lui dire un truc qui lui a pas plu, commença la jeune femme, ou alors il n'a pas envie de passer de 37 à -10°C…

- Tu es entrain d'accoucher toute seule au milieu d'un iceberg paumé ? s'alarma-t-il.

- Euh… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Rassure-moi, tu es à la maternité ?

- Oui chef.

- Donc il ne fait pas -10°C autours de toi ?

- Non, mais je suis sûre que dehors ça caille. Enfin, je dis ça mais je n'en sais rien, puisque que j'ai pas le droit de sortir. Mais… J'ai vraiment l'air d'être au pôle nord ?

- Étant donné que tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attérir dans un environnement d'une température constante de -10°C et que, venant de ta part, plus rien ne m'étonne...

Castle semblait plutôt bien prendre la chose, finalement. Mais Kate découvrit qu'il allait y avoir des conditions.

- J'espère que tu vas me pondre un garçon… souffla-t-il d'un ton rêveur mais qui semblait cacher une certaine menace.

- C'est d'un romantisme, remarqua Kate en arquant un sourcil.

- Un autre truc qui est romantique, c'est de ne pas me dire que je suis papa avant le dernier moment.

- Concrètement je te le dis avant d'accoucher, donc quand je suis enceinte, tu voulais que je te le dise quand ? Avant d'être enceinte ?

- N'empêche qu'un garçon, ça serait chouette, assura-t-il en ignorant sa justification.

- Tout le monde sait que les filles ont un niveau intellectuel plus élevé.

- Tout le monde sait que les filles sont des vraies pleurnichardes. Regarde-toi.

Beckett s'étrangla.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Crchhhh… Je passe dans un tunnel ! hurla l'écrivain en agrémentant sa réplique de bruits censés représenter des interférences d'ondes - dont l'authenticité causa un sérieux doute chez Kate.

- C'est ça, grogna-t-elle.

Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait horriblement. Cette révélation, comme venue du ciel, venait subitement de lui tomber dessus, et elle en perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole. Son cœur s'emballa. Et même si elle savait -ou du moins se doutait- que son portable n'était pas d'assez bonne qualité pour transmettre les battements effrénés de son organe vital à son interlocuteur, elle pu se rendre compte que le monitoring, lui, était bien moins discret.

Mais Castle semblait être préoccupé par autre chose :

- On va être parents… murmura-t-il.

Beckett se força à retrouver un ton sarcastique.

- Ouais, enfin en théorie, parce-que pour ce qui est de la pratique, on est pas prêt de lui mettre des couches…

- Ça va, toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Super. Je. Poireaute. répondit-elle en marquant une pause à chaque fin de mot. Et je n'ai même pas envie de te dire depuis combien de temps, parce-que j'ai le pressentiment que si je regarde l'horloge, je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

- Sois un peu patiente, la réprimanda-t-il en riant intérieurement - et Kate s'étouffa. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Que je vienne te tenir la main ?

- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle.

- Eh bien en faite ça ne me branche pas trop. Pour Alexis, Meredith m'avait arraché le bras. J'ai dû faire appel au meilleur chirurgien plastique de la ville, et j'ai quand même toujours des cicatrices.

-…

- Euh… Je plaisantais, hein. Mais je n'ai plus jamais douté de sa force.

-...

- Euh... sa force... la force de Mérédith, quoi.

- T'es obligé de parler de ton ex femme ? se plaignit la jeune policière.

- Où est le problème ?

- Dans mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'enquit Rick.

- Rien. Tu passais peut-être dans un tunnel ? suggéra la jeune femme.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Kate eut le malheur de regarder l'heure.

- Non, mais là y'a forcément un problème quelque part… quatorze heures trente que j'attends, Richard, QUATORZE HEURES ET TRENTE INTERMINABLES MINUTES…

- Bah, quelqu'un va finir par faire quelque chose.

- En tout cas,_ ils_ ne sont pas pressés.

Kate se figea brutalement, et Rick pu sentir son soudain raidissement.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Contractions ? Bébé arriiive ?

- Je te jure que s'ils me font une césarienne… souffla-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

- … Mon bras sera sauvé, cru bon de commenter l'écrivain, malgré tout soulagé.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois présent...

- Il y a des bouchons !

- … et je te descendrai, continua Kate imperturbablement.

Il sembla réellement choqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est de ta faute si on est -si_ je_ _suis_- là ! l'accusa-t-elle.

- Objection, il faut être deux pour faire un gosse ! se défendit-il.

- Tu as 75% des responsabilités parce-que tu es le père.

- Foutaises ! s'écria-t-il.

Tous les deux s'interrompirent. L'une comptait désespérément les secondes qui passaient, l'autre se rongeait les ongles au sang (ndla: Ben oui, il a prit un taxi… On conduit pas dans ces situations-là ! Du moins… Pas quand on est millionnaire...).

- Merci, finit par souffler l'homme.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir avorté.

Kate réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je n'aurais pas pu. Pas en sachant que tu… Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui m'aurait demandé d'avorter, et...

- Tu aurais quand même pu me poser la question. Histoire d'être sûre…

- Eh, répliqua la policière, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas t'appeler !

Elle eut un instant de réflexion :

- C'était pour ne pas passer pour une garce.

- Tu es une garce, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Je ne suis pas du tout vexée.

- Au fait, s'exclama Rick, tu as des prénoms de bébés ?

Kate eut un léger blanc.

- Moyen…

- Moyen ? répéta-t-il. Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Écoute, j'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser…

- En neuf mois ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un con ?

- Parce-que tu en es… Je veux dire, je ne vois pas du tout d'où tu sors ça.

- Bon, reprit l'écrivain, alors il faut un prénom, des biberons, un lit, une…

- J'ai déjà un lit, l'interrompit-elle.

- Excuse-moi mais si tu n'a pas été foutue de te pointer le jour de l'accouchement avec un prénom, je doute aussi que tu aies pris un lit bien… C'est mon bébé qui va s'étouffer là-dedans !

- Contente que tu t'impliques, souffla Kate, sincèrement émue.

- Bah… se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton bourru.

Kate suivit des yeux la trajectoire d'une mouche - qui se paya lamentablement la vitre. L'insecte vrombissa quelques instants au sol avant de repartir difficilement dans les airs, encore un peu sonnée… Et vola tout droit en direction de la vitre. La future mère se promit de garder cette image dans sa tête à vie, pour se rappeler qu'il y a toujours pire que soit. Elle qui était persuadée que le karma s'acharnait sur elle, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, c'était toute la pièce qui était empoisonnée par les mauvaises ondes.

- C'est fantastique ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fantastique ? s'enquit-il.

- Rien. J'ai dis ça pour ne pas tomber en dépression.

- Courage. Et, au faite, tu es sûre que c'est moi le père ?

- Non non. Ce matin, je me suis levée et je me suis dit ''Et si j'appelais tout mon répertoire masculin en leur faisant croire que je suis sur le point d'accoucher, pour voir leur réaction ?''. Crois-moi, y'a pas de doute possible. Tu vois, il est même pas né qu'il me gonfle déjà. Ça ne peut qu'être ton descendant.

- Eh ! s'indigna Richard. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter, le pauvre ! C'est ton enfant !

- Je ne l'ai pas insulté, j'ai dit qu'il me pompait l'air. Et tu m'excuseras, mais ce n'est pas toi qui attend en vain.

- Ce n'est pas en vain, Kate, la reprit-il doucement.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je suis fatiguée.

- Je sais, la rassura-t-il.

- Les médecins attendent des contractions plus fortes que les autres.

- Peut-être qu'il ne doit pas naître aujourd'hui, suggéra l'écrivain.

- Si. Ça avait commencé _normalement_, et d'un coup, plus rien. Retour case départ. Du coup, ils m'ont branchée à environ toutes les machines qu'il y avait dans l'hôpital, pour enfin en déduire que rien d'anormal ne se passait, que le bébé _ne voulait juste plus naître_.

- Euh… C'est courant ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Avec la veine que j'ai, je suis sûre que je suis le premier cas au monde.

- Et du coup, tu attends.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais bébé a intérêt à naître aujourd'hui, sinon j'aurai perdu une journée pour rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un super meurtre au 12th District. Je vais me ramener demain au milieu de l'affaire, et je serai complètement paumée.

- S'il ne nait pas aujourd'hui, demain ça m'étonnerait que tu puisse retourner travailler… remarqua à juste titre Castle.

- Et j'aurai perdu deux journées ! réalisa Kate, horrifiée.

- Voir plus, continua Richard. Tu ne vas pas reprendre le travail tout de suite après la naissance, si ?

- Gates a vaguement évoqué quelque chose comme ça… marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu vas pouvoir profiter à fond ! se réjouit l'homme.

- Ouais. Toi aussi, l'informa Kate avant de s'interrompre. Enfin… si tu… si tu veux…

- Bien sûr que je vais m'en occuper, la rassura-t-il. On sera les meilleurs parents du monde !

- Eh bien là, c'est bien parti pour qu'on commence sur une poupée, grogna Kate.

- Ça va être génial, assura-t-il. Je peux lui parler ?

Kate hésita, pas certaine d'avoir compris.

- Au… au bébé ?

- Oui.

- Ben… Si tu veux…

Il la remercia et elle colla son portable à son ventre. Elle devait bien avouer que c'était mignon. Oui, c'était mignon. Un père qui apprenait du jour au lendemain qu'il allait être père, et qui pourtant se comportait déjà comme tel. C'était même trop adorable, et elle se sentit fondre. Elle suspecta fortement les hormones de la rendre complètement gaga et reprit son portable en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas devenir comme toutes ces mères hystériques qui s'attendrissent devant le moindre geste et bruit de leur gamin. ''Tu as vu comme il est a-do-ra-ble ? Il a dit ''Bouh'' ! Quel petit ange… J'appelle tout de suite Gertrude ! Elle, son petit n'a pas prononcé un seul son avant ses 16 mois… Dis ''Bouh'' ! Dis ''Bouh'' à Maman !'' Mon Dieu, rien qu'en envisageant ça, elle se sentait _sérieusement _mal.

- Tu lui as dit de se dépêcher ? demanda-t-elle à Castle.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Tu es toi même partie du principe que s'il n'avait pas envie de pointer le bout de son nez, c'était parce-que tu lui avais dit quelque-chose de vexant -ce qui venant de ta part ne m'étonnes guère. Bref, j'ai donc essayé de rattraper le coup avec plein de mots doux.

Kate soupira et arrangea les draps autour d'elle. Il y eut de l'animation dans la chambre voisine, mais elle n'y accorda pas d'attention. Elle fini par se rendre compte qu'elle avait toujours son cellulaire allumé et collé à son oreille, et elle s'éclaira la voix :

- On dirait que ça n'a pas marché.

- Si, tu verras. Mais je lui ai dit d'attendre Papa.

Kate fut brusquement soulagée et heureuse. Il allait venir. Pour de vrai. Il serait là. Alors qu'au début de sa grossesse, elle était persuadée qu'il l'enverrait balader. _Il serait là pour voir son bébé venir au monde._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Kate se tourna pour voir le médecin arriver. Sauf que ce n'était pas le médecin. Un air supérieur fixé sur le visage, les cheveux en bataille et son téléphone portable en main, dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Richard Castle.

Elle sourit.

- Mon Dieu, tu es là…

- J'ai fais vite, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de se vanter.

- Très vite, lui assura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha du lit et lui prit la main avant de se pencher délicatement sur elle pour lui effleurer la joue des lèvres. Elle cacha sa déception.

- Tu m'as manqué… murmura la jeune flic.

- Pas autant que tu m'as manquée, répliqua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Et même si ce n'était que quelques mots, qui séparés ne voulaient rien dire et qui concrètement n'avait pas un grand intérêt, tous les deux savaient que c'était une véritable déclaration d'amour. Comme leur histoire d'amour qui avait eu lieu neuf mois auparavant. Sauf que désormais, il y avait un bébé pour sceller leur union.

Brusquement, Kate se crispa. Quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu d'une pièce grouillante de médecins désireux d'assister à la naissance de celui-qui-aurait-dû-naître-des-heures-auparavant, une sage-femme leur annonça que, en effet, bébé n'allait sûrement pas tarder à naître (mais avec Katherine Beckett, rien n'était sûr).

- Je l'avais dit, claironna Richard. Les choses sérieuses commence, et comme toujours c'est moi qui ai réussit à débloquer… tout ça. Il n'y a rien à dire, Richard Castle is the boss !

Kate le fusilla du regard, brisa son délire, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Bébé avait intérêt à être parfait. En tout cas, il avait mis le temps. Et permit à ses parents de se retrouver.

FIN

* * *

Alors ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? A vous de voir, moi je m'arrête ici !

Oubliez pas le petit bouton, là, juste en bas. Il est pas là pour décorer (quoique s'ils ont changé sont design, c'est qu'il doit avoir un impact décoratif, non ?)...

Allez, par pitié, juste _un_ petit mot (je suis sûre que y'en a qui vont me faire le coup -_-') !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! *musique* Je sais, c'était censé être un OS. Mais bon, les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, alors… Et vu la suite hyper longues que je vous ai préparée, vous avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre. Bon, en fait si, parce-que des fois ça fait du bien de se plaindre xD

Voyons voir, j'ai mis combien de temps à poster cette suite ? À vue de nez, je dirai ''longtemps''. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai mis ''longtemps'' dans une copie, on m'a dit qu'il fallait être plus précis, alors je vais m'abstenir. Je vais aussi m'abstenir de compter, parce-qu'après je vais _vraiment_ passer pour la fille qui poste une fois par an. Ah, c'est déjà le cas ? Bon -_-' Eh, mais logiquement, puisqu'à la base j'avais pas prévu de suite (c'est dans la définition même d''OS''), eh bien ça ne compte pas, mouhahaha ! Il est où le smiley-diable ? Nulle part ? Ok.

Non, mais à la base, cette suite, ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux (mais pour vos beaux commentaires, ça se discute… lol), mais c'est parce-qu'aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA NATOU (BlackLie pour les intimes :P)! (Il est 6h15, euh... Preum's ? xD) Aaaah ! Je viens de flinguer ton anonymat ! (C'est fait exprès, hein !). Oh, moi je m'en fiche, mais si qui-tu-sais passe (mais non, je parle pas de Voldemort… Quoique…) , eh bien tu es **grillée** ! Mouhahaha ! (Re-smiley-diable) Ça fait quoi d'être vieille ? O_o Nan, me massacre paaaas, t'as encore besoin de moiii ! (Mais si, réfléchis bien -_-') En tout cas, ce chapitre t'es dédié, ma petite !

Haaan ! Ça me fait penser à un truc : vous avez vu comme ils m'ont plagié mon titre sur TF1 (sans vouloir balancer) ?! C'est un crime ! Bon, étant donné que je copie moi-même l'Histoire (ça fait classe, hein :P), plus particulièrement la Seconde GM (mais non, pas 'Grand-Mère', 'Guerre Mondiale'...), je ne suis peut-être pas _extrêmement_ bien placée pour dénoncer, mais bon. Quand même.

Bon, on arrête les effusions de… (d'idiotie ? Ouais, il me semble que ça convient bien) ici, et on va de suite voir comment nos chers parents préférés (Kate et Rick, pour ceux qui sont largués) gèrent l'arrivée de leur petit bébé !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

(Je préviens, hein, juste comme ça : on fait un tout pitit retour en arrière au début !

- Arrête de parler comme une débile.

- Mais…

- Juste arrête.

-…)

Rappel du dernier mot du ''chapitre'' précédent : **FIN**

* * *

… **OU PAS**

Rick se trémoussa sur le siège du taxi et s'aperçut que le chauffeur à qui il avait recommandé de rouler le plus vite possible le regardait bizarrement, par le biais du rétroviseur. Il lui adressa un regard sans équivoque avant de se reconcentrer sur Kate qui lui parlait.

- Je peux lui parler ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Au… au bébé ? hésita-t-elle.

- Oui.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais elle accepta, et il se retrouva totalement démuni à chercher ses mots.

- Kate, je sais que tu écoutes, la prévint-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Soit elle respectait son intimité, soit elle était très forte.

- Si tu restes là à épier mes paroles, je ne pourrais jamais l'encourager à naître.

Toujours rien.

- Ok.

Il souffla pour se donner du courage, bien que cela ne semblait à première vue pas trop dur.

- Salut bébé. Moi, je suis ton papa. Tu n'as encore jamais vraiment entendu ma voix, parce-que, ma foi, je n'étais pas au courant que tu existait. Mais maintenant je sais que tu es là, près à naître, et même si j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un prépare le terrain avant qu'on ne m'annonce cette nouvelle, eh bien je crois bien que je suis heureux. Tu sais, j'adore les enfants et j'adore ta mère -Castle pria pour que Kate ne soit pas en train d'écouter-, ça a dû jouer sur mon jugement favorable quant à ta venue. Si l'on m'avait appris que j'allais avoir un enfant, j'aurais probablement été d'un enthousiasme modéré, mais un enfant d'elle, c'est ce dont je rêve depuis plus de quatre ans…

Il regarda le chauffeur s'arrêter devant un feu _orange_ et soupira de dépit.

- J'aimerais bien être là quand tu viendras au monde. Ta maman a l'air de dire que tu n'es pas pressé, mais quand même. Au cas où tu aurais une brusque envie de voir le monde froid et cruel dans lequel tu vivras jusqu'à ta mort, je te demande juste d'attendre encore un peu.

Il réfléchit un instant, songea qu'il allait être obligé de relativiser les choses.

- Tu sais, le monde, il n'est pas si terrible que ça. Ce n'est pas la vie qui est dure, ce sont les gens qui en font partie. L'école, les amis, les trahisons, et tout ça. Les divorces. Et puis un jour, tu tombes sur un lieutenant de police renversante, et tu ne peux plus la quitter. Sauf que…

Il grimaça.

- Sauf que quand quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal te proposes un dernier marché, même si l'accord c'est de la quitter à tout jamais, eh bien tu l'aimes tellement que tu ne peux pas dire non. Mais maintenant qu'on va avoir un bébé, j'espère que je vais pouvoir revoir les thermes du contrat.

Plongé dans d'amers réflexions, il maudit le salopard qui l'avait tenu éloigné de la femme qu'il aimait pendant autant de temps.

- Ok, là, on a surtout parlé de moi, réalisa-t-il. Vas-y, raconte-moi tout. Il fait bien chaud, dans le ventre de maman ? Bon, je vais te dire un secret, en vrai tu es dans son utérus, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'un cours d'anatomie de cet… endroit de l'anatomie féminine soit adapté à ton jeune âge. On abordera ce sujet quand tu seras un peu plus grand, d'accord ?

Le taxi s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et l'écrivain se força à sortir son sourire commercial le plus réussi avant de tapoter sur la vitre que descendit le chauffeur.

- Un soucis ? s'enquit-celui-ci d'une voix morose.

- Comment dire, commença Richard, est-ce que vous pourriez rouler… un tout petit peu plus vite ?

L'homme lui lança un regard incendiaire et remonta la vitre. Au bout de quelques secondes, néanmoins, il la fit descendre de quelques centimètres et reprit la parole :

- Je vous signale qu'on est devant un passage pour piétons, et que ce sont des petits écoliers qui traversent. A votre avis, je devrais forcer le passage ?

C'était une question théorique, mais Rick grommela :

- De toute façon, c'est tous des sales gosses, alors… Un de plus ou un de moins…

Et puis il secoua la tête, ignorant le regard furieux du chauffeur - qui, à priori, avait des liens de parentés avec les humains miniatures qui traversaient- et se recentra sur le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Et sinon, y'a une bonne ambiance ? Tu t'entends bien avec ton cordon ombilicale ? Excuse-moi, j'ai vraiment une panne d'humour. Mais comprends-moi, je suis un poil tendu par la situation. J'ai pas l'habitude… Dis-moi, tu es une fille ou un garçon ? Je sais bien qu'il est un peu tard pour t'influencer, malgré tout je peux bien me renseigner, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon. Maman et papa t'aiment. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Castle se redressa, conscient qu'il s'emballait un peu, passant du coq à l'âne sans réelle transition.

- Bon, étant donné que moi, le plus grand auteur de romans policiers de tous les temps - et le roi de la modestie, aussi - je suis en train de sombrer dans l'effroyable côté guimauve, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. On aura plein de temps pour poursuivre cette conversation plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis devant l'hôpital. Mon coco, j'ai bien cru que j'y arriverais jamais. Laisse-moi dix minutes le temps de payer le chauffeur -même si, de mon point de vue, il ne le mérite pas trop- et de trouver la chambre de ta mère, et après tu peux commencer à te débrouiller pour sortir de là. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis. Moi aussi je suis passé par là. Enfin, par ''par là'' je voulais parler de te situation, pas de _l'emplacement exacte de ta situation_, hein. Je… Je t'aime, bébé.

Et maintenant, il était là. Dans la chambre 215. A se masser furieusement le bras.

- Oh mon Dieu, lâcha-t-il en grimaçant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadé que c'était une capacité spécifique à Meredith. En fin de compte, apparemment toutes les femmes ont en elles des ressources inimaginable de…

Il regarda tristement son bras.

- …de violence, poursuivit-il.

- J'avais mal, répliqua Kate en lui lançant un regard furieux.

- Oui mais quand même… Ah, merci, dit-il à une infirmière qui lui tendait un pansement.

Beckett s'étouffa tandis qu'il l'appliquait sur la petite marque sanguinolente sur son bras, lequel commencer à tendre vers le bleu.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Comment ça, je plaisante ? demanda Rick sans lâcher son bras du regard.

- Tu mets un pansement sur une égratignure ?

- Une égratignure ? répéta-t-il, ahuri. Un peu plus et il me fallait des points de sutures !

- Ça aurait au moins fait un peu plus viril…

Il s'arrêta net.

- C'est le pansement qui fait tâche ? s'enquit-il.

- Et le fait qu'il y ait un papillon bleu dessus, appuya la jeune femme.

- J'en était sûr ! s'écria l'homme. Mais il faut dire qu'on est dans un service pédiatrique, aussi, alors…

- Oui, et ça fait bizarre… murmura Kate.

Rick interrompit son auto-apitoiement pour lever les yeux vers elle.

- De quoi ? chercha-t-il à savoir.

- D'être ici.

- Ouais, admit-il.

Kate soupira, se mordit une énième fois la lèvre, et se dévissa le cou pour interpeller une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir, lequel semblait s'être vidé en une fraction de seconde, comme par magie juste à ce moment-là. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée, et assister à cette scène pathétique qui se jouait dans sa chambre et dans laquelle Richard Castle, le père de son bébé, la quarantaine passée, geignait comme une fillette qui se serait fait piquer par un moustique -non, par un _bébé_ moustique- ne l'apaisait pas du tout. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé l'écrivain afin de camoufler cette gêne d'être seuls dans la même pièce après s'être ignorés pendant neuf mois. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer plus immature de la part de son ex-petit ami, et que c'était la tournure normale que devaient prendre les choses passé le moment euphorique des retrouvailles - moment euphorique qui s'était soldé par des heures de souffrance dans une pièce close-, et qu'il leur fallait du temps pour se réhabituer l'un à l'autre. Et elle était terrifiée. Pour cela, mais aussi parce-qu'on lui avait enlevé son bébé, et que ce petit être qui avait fait partie d'elle pendant des mois lui manquait cruellement. Elle avait la sensation qu'on avait entaillé sa chair pour en sortir son enfant, et qu'on avait laissé la plaie à vif.

Enfin, une femme revêtue de la blouse rose du personnel pédiatrique de la clinique qui traversa le couloir, et Beckett l'interpella d'une voix brisée.

- Vous… vous savez où est mon bébé ? s'enquit-elle lorsque la jeune femme eut passé le seuil de la porte. Ils l'ont emmené, et je…

La femme lui adressa un regard rassurant.

- Les médecins lui font passer des test de routine, lui assura-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas, on vous le rendra bientôt, votre bout de chou.

Kate se força à esquisser un sourire, et l'infirmière la laissa après s'être assurée qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Là, du coin de l'œil, Beckett étudia minutieusement Castle, qui s'était affalé dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait son lit, et regardait pensivement le plafond. Elle vit son front se plisser, le fantôme d'un sourire flotter furtivement sur ses lèvres, et son visage redevenir sérieux tandis qu'il s'obligeait à prendre, elle le savait déjà, un air et un ton innocents. Ce sourire, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui qu'il arborait rapidement avant de dire quelque chose de… pénible. Oui, pénible était le mot. Et Richard Castle était extrêmement doué pour s'engager dans des discussions pénible.

- Comment on va l'appeler ? demanda-t-il alors sans lâcher des yeux le plafond.

Oui. Oh, oui, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il allait sortir un truc dans ce goût là. Pénible, tout à fait. Elle se fit fureur pour maîtriser son humeur, mais ses hormones déchainées n'étaient pas vraiment d'une grande aide.

- JE NE SAIS PAS, cracha-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Il l'énervait, mon Dieu qu'il l'énervait. Elle allait l'étriper.

- Bon, commença-t-il gaiement, il faut que ce soit mignon, mais aussi original. Un peu chic, aussi, parce-que quand on a Richard Castle en père… Bon, facile à écrire. Comme ça il pourra épater ses copains qui auront des noms incroyablement longs, lorsqu'il devra l'écrire en attaché. En même temps, trop court ça tue le charme. Mi-long, alors. Quoique, un prénom long ça fait un genre.

Elle poussa un grognement excédé en replongeant dans les oreillers. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre déblatérer ça comme si c'était une liste de course. La panique quant à son enfant avait complètement disparue, remplacée par cet agacement que lui inspirait l'écrivain. Les hormones, se convainquit-elle.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon, déjà ?

Elle retint sa respiration et se tourna doucement, tout doucement vers l'homme qui semblait acharné à lui pourrir l'existence, ou tout du moins la journée. Là, elle lui lança le regard le plus incendiaire qu'elle gardait en réserve justement pour une situation de ce genre, et Rick déglutit.

- C'est bon, je rigolais. Je voulais voir si tu suivais, c'est tout…

- Ouais, grogna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas le tuer à mains nues sur le champs.

- Tu comprends quand même que son sexe a une certaine importance pour le choix du prénom, à moins que l'on ne l'appelle-

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'empressa-t-elle de l'interrompre, sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de réserves avant qu'elle ne perde son sang froid.

- C'est incroyable qu'on soit parents.

Sur ce point, elle était plutôt d'accord.

- Je veux dire, tous les deux, continua-t-il. Parce-que je suis déjà parent, moi, mais pas avec toi.

- Tu t'embrouilles, l'informa-t-elle.

- Ah, oui. Pas faux.

Ils replongèrent dans leurs pensées respectives, Kate se rongeant les sangs, persuadée que ce n'était pas normal qu'on lui retire son bébé aussi longtemps, et Richard cherchant avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé un prénom pour sa progéniture.

- Tu sais quoi, lâcha Rick subitement, je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

- Je t'écoutes, répondit-elle par réflexe avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps de stopper cette ardeur.

- Il faudrait que les gens soient déjà mariés avant de se connaître.

- Pa…Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Bah oui, regarde : si on était déjà marié, tout serait plus simple.

Elle secoua la tête en tentant de démêler ses idées. _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse et fasse un gosse avec un cas pareil ? Mais c'était pas croyable ! Qui lui avait conseillé de le mettre au courant pour le bébé, déjà ? Ah oui, Lanie. Elle penserait bien à la remercier. Si possible avec un truc toxique.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle. C'est quoi, ça, une demande en mariage ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle roula des yeux.

- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? se plaignit-il. Essaie de suivre ! Est-ce que j'ai parlé de demande en mariage ? Non !

- Un peu quand même, fit remarquer la jeune femme alors qu'il l'ignorait superbement.

- Imagine : tu es mariée à quelqu'un, tu le rencontres, tu tombes amoureuse, et là, BINGO ! Coup de maître ! Vous êtes déjà mariés !

Elle arqua un sourcil perplexe.

- Les couples gagneraient un temps fou ! s'exclama Castle, fier de lui.

- Je vous ait connu plus inventif que ça, monsieur l'écrivain, ironisa-t-elle. Finalement je préférais tes théories impliquant les extra-terrestres ou les services secrets…

- Ou les extra-terrestres infiltrés dans un service secret, ajouta Castle.

Kate leva le pouce avant de secouer la tête :

- J'ai une autre théorie : deux petites personnes se rencontrent, font connaissance, tombent follement amoureuses l'une de l'autre, et se marient ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? conclut-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, presque déçu, mais admit :

- C'est plus basique, mais ça colle.

- C'est plus _plausible_, aussi, fit remarquer Katherine.

Un silence pesant retomba, Beckett ne lâchant pas le couloir des yeux. Castle attendit quelques secondes en se mordant les lèvres avant de demander prudemment :

- Comment on va l'appeler ?

Le lieutenant de police eut l'impression qu'elle allait le _frapper_.

- Quand même, protesta-t-il devant son manque de réaction, c'est incroyable, on a vraiment l'impression que tu t'en fiche complètement, de ce bébé.

-_ Mon bébé_ s'est fait enlevé par des médecins fous qui sont, à l'heure qu'il est, entrain de tester le dernier remède contre Alzheimer sur son petit cerveau tout neuf -remède foireux, cela va sans dire. Alors puisque, comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, je sombre légèrement du côté parano, je te demande d'attendre qu'il me rendre mon enfant avant d'espérer un impliquement considérable de ma part dans cette recherche qu'est la quête du prénom parfait.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et déclara d'une voix boudeuse :

- Et puis je voulais une fille, d'abord.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur, puis la prit par l'épaule et proposa d'une voix douce :

- On refera un bébé, on fera une petite fille.

- On a 50% de chances d'avoir un garçon, bougonna-t-elle.

- On recommencera jusqu'à ce que fillette s'ensuive, assura-t-il d'un air théâtrale qui aurait ravi Martha.

Parce-qu'avec elle, il était près à faire le nombre d'enfants nécessaire pour avoir une fille. Sans hésitation.

- Tu plaisantes, je n'accoucherai plus jamais, répliqua-t-elle.

- Euh… Césarienne ? suggéra-t-il.

- Pour qu'une armée de psychopathes en blouse blanche viennent me triturer le bidon ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- _L'utérus_, corrigea-t-il doucement.

- C'est pareil.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se risquer à la contredire :

-… Pas vraiment…

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir afin d'exprimer son exaspération grandissante, et lâcha d'une traite :

- Arrête de me donner des cours d'anatomie, arrête de chercher un prénom pas trop merdique, arrête de tourner comme un avion, et…

Castle, qui s'était levé pour faire les cent pas, s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Je suis plein d'énergie, c'est pas de ma faute ! protesta-t-il.

- Tu es plein d'énergie ? répéta-t-elle. Parfait. Tu es assigné d'office pour les couches nocturnes durant les trois prochains mois.

- Mais c'est méga-cool, dis-moi. Tu es pleine de ressources ! C'est le job de mes rêves.

- La sanction est multipliée par deux, lâcha-t-elle sans états d'âme.

Richard lui fit un sourire horriblement niais et s'adressa à elle comme s'il parlait à une personne victime d'une déficience mentale :

- Tu promets que tu ne vas pas pleurer ? …Il ne va pas doubler sa quantité de couches par jour juste parce-que tu en as envie, tu sais….

Elle le fusilla du regard, regrettant de ne pas avoir son glock -ou n'importe quoi d'autre pouvant faire office d'une arme- à portée de main.

- Je parlais de la durée, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Castle leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, avant de faire remarquer :

- J'ai l'habitude. Enfin, il y eut un temps où j'avais l'habitude. J'ai changé la totalité des couches d'Alexis pendant deux ans. Je ferai de même cette fois-ci, s'il le faut.

Nettement radoucie, Kate tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il releva la tête et elle ficha son regard dans le sien.

- C'est adorable. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures -quelques jours- j'étais persuadée que j'allais me retrouver toute seule. Et maintenant, tu es là… A proposer de…

Sa voix se coupa, et elle détourna vivement les yeux, des larmes perlant au bord de ses cils.

- C'est les hormones, assura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par le sanglots. C'est les hormones…

En souriant, Richard vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et essuya doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement. On sera deux, d'accord ? On sera deux pour s'occuper de ce bout de choux.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il s'attarda peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû sur sa peau douce, et lorsqu'il se redressa un silence gêné s'installa. Une infirmière le brisa, en entrant dans la pièce en apportant avec elle un berceau transparent à travers duquel on apercevait un minuscule être humain, endormi sur un matelas bleu. Un petit papier ''Je suis un garçon!'' était accroché au-dessus de sa tête.

Attendris, mais la gorge nouée, Beckett et Castle regardèrent leur fils s'approcher doucement d'eux.

- Les médecins viendront vous voir tout à l'heure, leur annonça l'infirmière en souriant -un sourire diplomate, mais un sourire tout de même. Pour l'instant, ils sont occupés. Mais votre fils va très bien !

Katherine lui adressa un sourire gratifiant, mais son visage ne tarda pas à se fendre d'une grimace d'exaspération, et elle se tourna vers son ami, penché au-dessus du nouveau-né.

- Dis ''Areuh'' ! disait l'écrivain. Allez, dis ''Areuh'' ! Dis ''Areuh'' à Papa !

La jeune mère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse tomber, il ne parle pas, lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Rick releva la tête.

- Mais il a des cordes vocales, non ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ben… répondit-il.

- Quoique… reconnut l'écrivain en penchant la tête sur le côté, concentré.

- Je veux dire… commença Kate avant de s'interrompre en examinant le bébé de plus près. Tu penses ?

- Eh bien…

Castle décida de mettre fin à ce moment de solitude en se tournant vers l'infirmière qui les regardaient, laquelle tenta de masquer son hilarité dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Madame, il a des cordes vocales ?

- Attendez de l'entendre pleurer, répondit-elle avec un sourire légèrement moquer.

- Donc, il en a ? en déduis Kate.

- Plutôt, oui ! fit la jeune femme.

Rassurée quant aux composants de son enfant, le lieutenant de police prit précautionneusement le nouveau-né dans ses bras, Castle ne la lâchant pas due seconde du regard. Mais l'écrivain n'était pas tranquille, sa soif de grand scientifique de toujours tout comprendre étant une nouvelle fois mise à l'épreuve. Il se racla discrètement la gorge, sur son visage s'affichant l'expression tant détestée pas Kate qui laissait prévoir une remarque ou question… emmerdeuse.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle ni ne comprends ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement douce et hypocritement innocente.

L'infirmière mit quelques instants à organiser sa réponse.

- Eh bien, avança-t-elle alors, votre enfant vient de naître. Ce qui se passe pour lui, c'est comme si vous vous retrouviez parachuté sur… sur Mars, et-

- Pas sur Mars, sur Pluton, la coupa l'homme.

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de poursuivre :

- Euh… Si vous voulez… Vous vous retrouvez donc sur…Pluton… et-

- Merci, la remercia Castle, l'interrompant une nouvelle fois.

Il y eut un léger blanc.

- De rien…

Fusillant son ancien coéquipier du regard, Beckett encouragea l'infirmière à poursuivre.

- Et donc, continua la jeune femme, vous ignorez tout des us et coutumes, de la langue parlée, des habitudes des habitants, des objets présents… Vous devez donc vous adapter, apprendre cette nouvelle langue, qui pour vous n'est qu'un mélange indescriptible de sons. Cela prend du temps. Mais vous y arriverez. C'est ce qui va se passer avec votre fils.

- Je vois, lâcha lentement l'écrivain.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'éclipsa, les laissant faire connaissance avec leur progéniture. Castle regarda Kate. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son bébé -entier, par dessus le marché-, elle était dans une phase d'euphorie… effrayante.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, l'émotion se traduisant en ses yeux humides.

- Il a mes yeux, murmura-t-elle au comble du bonheur.

Les mains dans les poches, Richard se rapprocha du lit, et se pencha nonchalamment au dessus de l'enfant, avant de secouer la tête :

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce sont les miens ! C'est un truc de famille, ça, cette forme un peu de… de noisette, assura-t-il en traçant des cercles imaginaires autour de la tête du nouveau-né avec son index.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Ça, une noisette ? u as déjà vue une noisette ?

- Je t'en prie, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une caractéristique des Beckett, répliqua la jeune femme. Je te jure. Le nez aussi. J'avais le même quand j'étais petite.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tout à fait, dit-elle, persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait.

Exaspéré, il leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête :

- Mais tu ne peux pas te souvenir du nez que tu avais quand tu étais gosse !

Elle le contempla longuement, avant de déclarer d'une voix faussement chaleureuse :

- Je sais que tu es un peu vieux, mais tu sais, maintenant on a inventé un truc géant qui s'appelle la photographie.

- Et on a inventé photoshop, aussi.

Irritée Kate pointa du doigt le nez de son fils :

- Tu vois bien qu'il a mon nez !

Castle respira calmement, examinant successivement le nez du bébé et celui de Kate.

- Bon, ok. Il a ton nez, finit-il par admettre.

- Et mes yeux, ajouta-t-elle.

L'écrivain marqua une légère pose avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Et tes yeux.

- Et mon front.

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive avant de prononcer difficilement :

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, je suis désolée mais c'est mon front, y'a pas photo !

Rick se fit fureur pour ne pas étrangler la femme de sa vie à mains nues, et se contenta de serrer les dents très, très fort, en fixant le mur d'en face. Plus particulièrement la mouche écrasée qui l'ornait. L'enfant se mit alors à pleurer, faisant reconnaître à ses deux parents qu'il avait des cordes vocales.

- Ok, alors, récapitulons, dit Richard en haussant la voix pour couvrir les pleurs de son fils tandis que Kate s'apprêtait à l'allaiter, il tes yeux, ton nez, ton front, tes sautes d'humeur. On est sûrs qu'il est de moi ?

- Mais oui, fais pas ta crise de jalousie, répliqua-t-elle alors que les pleurs du bébé s'étaient miraculeusement calmés. Il te ressemble. Regarde, il a… tes mains.

L'homme examina sans entrain les mains du petit avant de répondre platement :

- Pas du tout.

- Bon, j'avais peur que tu ne t'en rende pas compte, annonça Kate. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tes mains, il a les miennes.

Castle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration :

- Bon, ben salut. Je te laisse copiner avec ton toi-miniature, moi je vais chercher quelque chose de plus lucratif à faire…

Il se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand Kate l'interpela :

- Pars pas ! Il a tes cheveux.

L'écrivain se figea, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui oui, assura-t-elle précipitamment.

Il mit quelques secondes à se retourner, et Kate le regarda anxieusement revenir près d'elle. A quelques pas d'elle, il se stoppa net, avant de dire lentement en articulant, le regard planté dans le sien :

- Euh, dis-moi, Kate, tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi, par hasard ?

Elle arrêta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi…

- Il n'a pas de cheveux, Kate ! Pas de cheveux ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix légèrement suraiguë.

- Mais ne te met pas dans un état pareil ! protesta-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il en aura, des cheveux ! Stresse pas comme ça !

- Je ne stresse pas, je… Ah ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Ah, ah, ah, ah !

Beckett grimaça et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu te marres ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'ai trouvé ! jubila l'homme. Il a mes oreilles !

- Mais non, répliqua Kate d'un air faussement agacé.

- Si, regarde ! Regarde ! Il a mes oreilles ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en tentant de rapprocher son oreille de celle son fils.

- Ah oui, t'as raison… admit-elle après avoir longuement examiné les deux oreilles.

- Ah, ça me fait plaisir que tu le reconnaisse, ça, tu vois… Il a mes oreilles !

Dépitée, Katherine le contempla faire un tour sur lui-même tant il nageait dans le bonheur total.

- Ouais, il a tes oreilles… dit-elle. Mince...

Richard manqua de peu de trébucher et se rattrapa au lit de la jeune femme, décontenancé :

- Qu..quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ben, tu avoueras qu'elles ne sont pas top, tes oreilles … fit-elle remarquer.

Vexé, il planta son regard dans le sien :

- Pardon ? Tu sais combien de personnes sont fan de mes oreilles ? dit-il, agacé.

- Euh… la famille lapin ? se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

- Kate-euh ! T'es pas sympa ! protesta-t-il

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit de la jeune maman, désorienté.

- Je constate, c'est tout, dit-elle. C'est pas grave, si il a tes oreilles.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il, l'espoir renaissant dans ses iris.

- Évidemment, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Moi je t'aime comme tu es.

Elle marqua une légère pose avant de mettre brutalement fin à son soulagement :

- Bon, il aura peut-être plus de chance, on lui fera faire une chirurgie plastique des oreilles…

- Hors de question ! rugit-il immédiatement en se relevant d'un bond.

Un léger mouvement de recul lui échappa, mais elle tenta de se justifier d'une petite voix :

- Mais écoute ! On ne peut pas lui infliger ça ! Tu imagines le fardeau !

- Son fardeau, ce sera surtout de te supporter ! rétorqua Rick, scandalisé. Il a à peine deux heures -même pas- et sa mère veut déjà prendre rendez-vous chez le chirurgien plastique !

Kate écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée :

- Le temps passe toujours aussi lentement, grimaça-t-elle.

- Change pas de sujet, hein, la prévint Castle en pointant son index sur elle.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais ça fait une vingtaine d'heures que je suis coincée dans ce… bâtiment. - et je dis ''une trentaine d'heure'' car si je dis depuis combien de temps, exactement, je poireaute ici, je crois que je vais… pleurer.

- C'est une polyclinique, corrigea-t-il mollement.

- C'est cool, tu as du vocabulaire, ironisa-t-elle. T'as entendu quand j'ai dit que j'allais pleurer ?

- Pauvre chérie, je vais tout de suite acheter des mouchoirs… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Leur fils s'était endormi, et Kate l'avait précautionneusement reposé dans son berceau.

- J'arrange son lit, annonça-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Tu couvres ses oreilles ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Mais non…

- Si !

- Il est pas beau comme ça ?

Castle l'assassina du regard.

- Tu caches ses oreilles ! Tu caches _les_ oreilles que je lui ai transmises !

- Il n'empêche qu'il est magnifique, fit remarquer Kate.

Castle se rassit tranquillement, se calant confortablement dans son siège, avant d'annoncer calmement :

- Je trouve son nez un peu gros.

Beckett se figea, déplaça lentement son regard noir sur lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu vois, tu ramènes tout à toi ! s'exaspéra l'écrivain. Moi, j'ai dit que son nez était un peu…imposant. C'est toi qui a dit avec un aplomb infernal que c'était TON nez !

- Mais enfin ! Il est très beau, son nez ! protesta-t-elle.

Le silence et le regard entendu de son meilleur ami l'emplirent subitement d'un doute.

- Non ? Tu…Tu crois qu'on va aussi devoir lui refaire faire le nez ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mais non, la rassura-t-il, on dira juste qu'il est…nasillement avantagé.

- Tu es… affreux, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- C'est toi qui est affreuse ! Tu veux tout lui faire refaire ! protesta-t-il.

- Mais je plaisante ! Ce sont mes nerfs qui lâchent ! TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ÇA ?

Il décida judicieusement de se clamer, afin d'éventuellement _la_ calmer.

- Même si je ne le pouvait pas, tu m'y contraindrais, alors… dit-il gentiment.

Elle ne répondit rien, et il culpabilisa de l'avoir vexée. Après tout, elle était la mère de son enfant, elle venait d'accoucher. Il devrait prendre en considération le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dans son état normal. Il se sentit obligé de rattraper le coup :

- Tu es magnifique, et lui aussi. D'accord?

Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

- D'accord.

Heureux d'avoir pu empêcher une violente tempête, il sourit, contemplant son fils. Qui était parfait, quoi qu'en dise Kate. Le lieutenant de police laissa elle aussi son regard dériver sur ce petit être qui avait fait partie d'elle durant neuf mois. Il était parfait. Quoi qu'en dise Rick.

- Comment on va l'appeler ? demanda alors celui-ci.

- _Mais tu vas pas recommencer ! _s'irrita la jeune femme.

- C'est bon, ça me dérange juste de tout le temps dire ''il'' ou ''lui''.

- Eh ben on a qu'à l'appeler ''sans nom'' ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le champs.

- Ah bah bien, bravo ! Je te félicite ! C'est ça que tu appelle t'impliquer pleinement ? On a dit qu'on réfléchirait quand on aurait récupérer sans nom, et - aaah ! a cause de toi, je viens de l'appeler ''sans nom'' !

Beckett ferma les yeux, désespérée :

- À cause de moi ? C'est moi qui gère ton cerveau et ta bouche, peut-être ?

- Mon Dieu merci, non, se rassura-t-il. Bref, il est temps de trouver un prénom. - ça rime.

- On s'en fout, décida Kate. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Un prénom ! Allez ! dit un prénom ! s'exclama Castle

Il y eut un léger blanc.

- N'importe quel prénom ? s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Castle préféra ne pas répondre.

- ''Kate'', dit-elle.

- Euh… ma chérie, ça c'est le tiens, fit-il remarquer.

- Ah, ok, on a pas le droit de dire le sien, ''comprit'' Kate. Euh…''Rick''.

- Ouaiis ! Rick junior ça déchire ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais tu te fiches de moi ? s'énerva Beckett.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- … quoi ?

- ''Rick junior'' ? répéta-t-elle. Ça va pas la tête ?

- Tu voulais l'appeler Kate ! se défendit-il.

- C'était de l'humour ! DE L'HUMOUR, CASTLE !

- Mais moi aussi c'était de l'humour ! Et détends-toi un peu, tu veux ?! protesta-t-il.

La jeune femme fondit immédiatement en larmes, et gêné il s'approcha d'elle. Il hésita quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Là, il la berça doucement, comme une petite fille.

- Ça va aller, promit-il tout bas, ça va aller…

- Je serai une très mauvaise mère, sanglota Kate.

- Ben tiens, soupira-t-il.

- Je t'assure, je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant…

- C'est dommage, parce-qu'il est un peu tard pour te poser la question.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Castle la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère, pleurnicha Kate. Je suis une Maman abominable…

- Mais non, chuchota Castle. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- C'est horrible, les enfants, lui affirma-t-elle. Imagine. Il joue dans sa chambre, tranquillement. Il a fait des bricolages, hier, pour la fête des mères-

- Des pères, l'interrompit-il immédiatement en la relâchant et en s'écartant d'elle.

- Des mères, répéta-t-elle avec un regard sans équivoque. Il a laissé sa paire de ciseaux par terre, sur la moquette bleu marine, et-

- Pourquoi ''bleu marine'' ? s'enquit alors l'écrivain.

- C'est une situation de synthèse, laisse-moi finir ! s'époumona la jeune femme.

Castle se renferma dans une vexation prononcée et Beckett respira profondément avant de reprendre son histoire :

- Je lui ai dit de les ramasser, ça fait depuis qu'il est né que je lui répète sans cesse de ne pas laisser ces ciseaux par terre. Pourquoi ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, peu apte à participer après s'être fait violemment rabrouer.

- Parce-qu'il pourrait marcher dessus, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Absolument. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il marche dessus, et bien évidemment, il se coupe. On était entrain de… de préparer le repas pour les voisins qu'on a invités à dîner, et on se retrouve à partir précipitamment à l'hôpital en paniquant, avec le petit qui a le pied en sang. Mais voilà ! Un car s'est renversé dix minutes avant qu'on arrive, et c'est blindé aux Urgences ! Alors on attends, on attends, parce-que j'ai appris que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux dans un hosto.

- On est dans une polyclinique, rectifia Richard.

- La ferme. On est donc dans la salle d'attente, on voit des gens complètement défigurés passer - genre ils tiennent leur tête dans leurs mains -, notre fils fera des cauchemars toute sa vie, moi aussi, bref. On attends que quelqu'un, même si c'est une petit nouveau qui débarque de l'école de médecin, vienne le recoudre - parce-qu'au début on voulait qu'il se fasse soigner par le dieu de la trauma-cardio-neurochirurgie pédiatrique, mais le type en question est enseveli sous une tonne de _vrais_ traumatisme, il est overbooké. Et même les petits nouveaux qui sortent tout juste de l'école de médecine affichent complets ! Et là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ça fait, soyons optimistes, une ou deux semaines qu'on fait passer le temps en se racontant en boucle des blagues pas drôles, les voisins vont bientôt arriver…

- On va chez le médecin de garde, proposa Castle en haussant les épaules.

Kate s'interrompit quelques secondes, avant d'applaudir sarcastiquement :

- Bien ! Bien ! Mais tu es trop fort, dis-moi !

L'homme se renfrogna.

- Tu vas te pointer chez le mec et lui sortir '' Bonjour, je suis Richard Castle, je sais que vous êtes médecin de garde, que vous travaillez la nuit, et que là c'est le jour, mais si vous pouviez accessoirement poser un pansement sur la coupure de mon fiston''… poursuivit Beckett d'une voix censée l'imiter.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- S'il a seulement besoin d'un pansement, je peux m'en occuper moi-même, lui assura Castle.

Et le jeune lieutenant de police fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Richard hésita un instant, et finit par l'attirer vers lui. Il savait que c'était les hormones, l'émotion, qu'elle venait d'accoucher, mais si elle passait du sarcasme aux pleurs cinquante fois par discussion, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. _Vraiment_ pas longtemps. Il la berça longuement, appréciant tout de même de la tenir dans ses bras après avoir passé neuf mois loin d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota Castle. On… On lui confisquera ses ciseaux.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux à travers ses larmes.

- Tu crois ? s'enquit-elle.

- Mais oui, assura-t-il. Mais avant de prouver au monde entier que nous sommes des parents formidables, il faut...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, pour le suspense ou dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse à sa place, Kate n'en était pas sûre.

- Il faut qu'on lui trouve un prénom, termina-t-il.

Kate l'incendia du regard, il sourit, et il l'embrassa.

* * *

J'ose plus mettre ''**FIN**'', du coup. On dit jamais deux sans trois -même si perso je pense que c'est plus 'jamais trois sans deux'- mais bon... _Kiu vivos, tiu vidos... _A la prochaine, les petits amis ! Et démolissez le bouton rev- On nan ! Depuis qu'ils ont viré _mon_ bouton review, je peux plus faire mes blagues nulles portées dessus ! Bon, alors... tous ensemble contre le bouton ''post review'', et après il y aura un petit message comme quoi l'auteur vous remerci :D Ouiii :D Bon, en anglais, c'est vrai. Euh... Si c'est ça le problème, je peux traduire... -_-' (*HUMOUR*)


End file.
